BetrayalIt hurts doesn't it
by IceTouch
Summary: Lyra and Will struggle to find their way into each others worlds, on the way discovering they hold the fate of the worlds once again in their grasp and have the power to demand what they want most. Post amber spyglass, LyraxWill rated for language
1. Prologue

'Betrayal…It hurts, doesn't it'

Prologue

'No, Lyra! You mustn't push your mind forward; you have to let it flow, but guide it with a light touch in the right direction. You are forcing yourself ch...'

The witch queen stopped. Lyra was no child anymore and she knew it. It seemed so hard to have to give her up to the many worlds and to will, when she herself loved the girl with the fierce eyes and lion-coloured hair. She was the mother that Mrs. Coulter had never been to Lyra and Serafina Pekkala felt a surge of protectiveness for the proud young woman.

'I'm trying, en't I?! I been trying for years now and it seems to me that I've got no closer to my goal than when I left 'im!'

Lyra turned and fled to the beauty and comfort of the large willow tree that reminded her so much of the place where she and Will had first admitted their love. This was her new practice area. None of the clan of witches dared to go near the tree and few saw Lyra outside of it. She was in training, trying with all of her soul to find a path to Will's world, the only way she knew how. Travelling.

It was so hard! She had managed to get a glimpse of the botanic gardens in the other Oxford six times now, but never set foot in it. Every time the sheer force of her excitement and joy to see Will shocked the fragile connection between the worlds in her mind and it snapped. Frustration began to eat away at her mind and after several more tries, she had had to give up. To access another world through travelling in the mind, Lyra had to calm her breathing and clear her mind before reaching out in the darkness with those thin, silvery bonds to attach themselves onto that of another world. Establishing a connection was not difficult at first but to maintain it and allow it to become strong enough for a human to walk along and breach the gulf between worlds was near impossible.

Fervently wishing that she still had the use of the alethiometer to guide her, Lyra picked up her daemon and walked slowly back to the cave which the witch clan resided.

'Oh Pan, sometimes I wish I'd chosen the alethiometer after all,' the scruffy young woman whispered to the pine martin curled up in her arms. But there was no answer; Pantalaimon was already dreaming and awaiting Lyra to join him.

* * *

Will Parry sat outside on the grass of his school of two years just outside the city of Oxford. He and his 'pet' cat, Kirjava were attempting to decipher the alien language of their maths revision.

'Joe! JOE!'

'Hi Matt, what are you doing out of class?'

Matt came and threw his bag down next to a nearby tree and sat against it with a smug expression on his face.

'I could ask you the same question. Free period?'

'Yeah,' replied Will. It was a wonder to him how he had managed to get so used to a new name and a new life with Doctor Mary Malone acting as his aunt.

'Hah! Our teacher didn't turn up so I've got a whole extra hour to do whatever I want.'

'Shouldn't you be revising? Don't you have an AS tomorrow?'

The youth merely shrugged and promptly lay down to sleep under the shade of the large oak tree.

Rolling his eyes, Will carried on attempting to decipher the algebraic inequality in front of him, which was proving to be more stubborn than he had previously anticipated. Will was a good student, but was forever distracted by thoughts of other places, and other worlds.

Kirjava sensed his longing for a different Oxford, and more importantly, the tender and soft creature that he loved. She climbed into his lap comfortingly and whispered that he should give the books a rest and have some fun.

Will wholeheartedly agreed with her; as much as he enjoyed being out of doors under the caress of the warm sunshine, it really was time he had some fun. That had bee difficult lately. He had seen so much in his Oxford, so much that reminded him of Lyra and increased his desperation to see her once again.

He would often find himself telling Kirjava anything that he knew Pan and Lyra would find fascinating, and wondering if Lyra had experienced anything akin to that which he had.

There was also that pressing worry, the shadow lurking behind him and seeping into every thought he had. Had Lyra forgotten all about him? Would she really remember to sit in the botanic gardens at midday the following day? Had she met someone new? Will would never know; he would never see her again until he died and waited in the land of the dead for her. And he despaired with that thought.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that little snippet! It was only the prologue and hopefully it was to your liking! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! I also need a Beta reader so let me know if you're interested. This is my first fanfic I have ever written on his dark materials so let me know if you think I should carry on… I'm used to writing harry potter or Kingdom hearts so there will be a few of those appearing hopefully soonish

Cookies to all xxxxx

IceTouch

xxx


	2. Chapter 1 Lyra

'Betrayal…It hurts, doesn't it'

Chapter 1

_An eerie glow surrounded the half-solid figure staring at her in the darkness; the pale lips, tinted with a greyish hue, did not move as the words came, frail and haunting._

'_Lyra, oh Lyra I'm here! Come and see me. I want to see you so much, my best friend…' _**¹**

_A scream could be heard in the distance and a harpy, her face caked with blood flew pathetically past, one wing bent unnaturally. She looked up at the boy with the pale face, disorientated and scared before he sent her away with a cold look. He was more solid than the souls that she was used to encountering._

'_Lyra it's bad here, strange things keep happening and no-one knows who is behind it. We need your help Lyra, I don't know what to do, I'm so scared. We all are. The exit has been blocked, the window that that boy cut open had been covered with a barrier and no-one can get through. The Mulefa who came cannot get through from the other end either. Help us Lyra. Please' _

_

* * *

_

Lyra woke with a start, her forehead beaded with cold sweat.

'_Roger? The last time I had a dream like that I was with my mother, in an enchanted sleep. It felt so real… but it can't be real; Roger is free, alive in the grass and the wind and the trees, right?'_

'Pan, Pan, wake up!'

'Mmm? What is it? Don't you know better than to disturb a man while he sleeps?' came the muffled reply.

'Man? You're just a fluffy teddy bear, you are,' Lyra cooed as she stroked his fur with the slow firm strokes that she knew were his favourite, knowing full well how much the pine marten loathed being patronised.

'Nnngh, what do you want?'

'What do you think of that dream of last night? Roger spoke to me again, he wanted me to come and see him again. He was in the world of the dead, but he shouldn't have been there, should he? We left the window open, I saw him disappear into the air. But it was so real…'

Lyra fell silent. At the thought of the true meaning of the word 'we' a wave of sadness wash over her. '_Will…' _She missed the strong-willed, fierce-eyed boy she had travelled for so long with. Even when they had first met it had been passionate. Will never did things by halves, never gave a half-hearted effort. Even that moment under the shade of the tree in exotic world they had found together he had been completely immersed in her, as she had been in him.

A voice spoke, startling her out of her thoughts of the dark-eyed boy.

'Don't be stupid, it was only a nightghast; you know as well as I do that Roger is about in the world like the rest of the dead. The angel told us.'

'Yeah, I suppose, but I can't help feeling odd about this…'

* * *

Lyra was woken the next morning by the witch queen whom she now knew so well. The teacher-pupil relationship had extended far beyond the realms of friendship and the two women viewed each other as the closest of family.

'Good morning Lyra, are you ready to begin lessons for today?'

'Yeah, just give me a minute… I'm a bit tired, en't you?'

The merry musical laughter rang through the small room filling it with light and joy. **²** 'I do not need as much sleep as you seem to, Lyra. Now, I will meet you in the glade in half an hour, okay? Do not forget to clear your mind before you come, I will see you there.'

Groaning, Lyra rose from the soft warm bed that emitted comfort like a beacon to her tired body. The temptation to slip back between the covers was great, but the prospect of seeing Will once more was inevitably greater. Quickly she dressed and scrubbed her face before plucking her beloved daemon from the bed and shutting the door behind her.

Making her way to the glade that she had been told to meet the witch queen in, her thoughts began to wander back to the haunting dream of last night. She remembered the chilling voice that stirred a sense of foreboding and… and what? Standing a little straighter she began to speed faster towards the glade, full of purpose and the wonder of her new discovery.

'Serafina! Serafina! I can do it! I'm sure! This is the day, I know it!'

'Calm down Lyra, now what is it?' Serafina Pekkala had trained herself, effectively silencing her use of the word 'child' when describing Lyra Silvertongue. It had taken a while but she had finally managed it and was proud of herself.

Without answering Lyra sat down and summoned the memory of the nightghast she had experienced the previous night. It was a fiery haze which cast over her mind, the flame of it seemingly burning the thoughts that flitted around inside it like bats, disintegrating them as it consumed her. It was unlike any feeling she had undergone ever before. She was enjoying it immensely; she felt it flood through her body from her chest, spreading throughout her bloodstream like liquid fire. Lyra sat and immersed herself in the fire, waiting for the fire to burn itself out and leave her purified mind to stretch and explore.

Pulling at her own shape, morphing and compressing it to form no more than a microscopic energy ball, invisible to the naked eye, she pushed and strained and was about to give up entirely when she remembered what Serafina had said the last time she tried. Lyra stopped pushing, sensing herself meandering off course and drifting away from the minute portal in the air which was her destination. Allowing herself to float without purpose, she gently directed herself toward the portal. Feeling the change in mood as the strain disappeared, Lyra relaxed. Knowing now that she would be able to pass through for the first time she thought once more of Serafina Pekkala.

Serafina Pekkala looked in wonder at the space where her pupil had once been. That had been an incredible experience to have witnessed. Usually when 'travelling' in the witch way the body remained where it was, apparently asleep. But Lyra…Lyra had disappeared completely. A grey-purple flame the colour of ash had engulfed her completely. It was strange, but after the fire cleared she was gone. Yet the witch queen knew, somehow, that she was safe. Just no longer in the same world as Serafina.

* * *

Lyra arrived in a flash of grey flame in a very familiar city.

'Cittàgazze!' breathed Lyra, feeling a twinge in her breast at the memory of the first meeting she had with Will; it was in this city. She looked around for her furry companion and spotted Pantalaimon at her feet, still drowsy and slowly awakening. She rolled her eyes at him and started off to look around at the city, unafraid as she knew the spectres that once dwelled there had been destroyed by the angels, as they had promised her and Will…

Lyra sighed, a deep release of emotions that it felt good to express, despite their morbid theme. Whilst she was deciding that she should not dwell any longer, Pantalaimon let his thoughts be known when he spotted a small ice-cream shop full of bustling people. Lyra made her way over to the shop and plucked a battered bag of coins from the bottom of the large apple tree to her left. Serafina Pekkala had put it there in preparation for Lyra's attempts to travel to the world she now stood in.

Pantalaimon convinced her to treat them to an ice cream before allowing her to wander in the growing heat of morning to the place she had first entered Cittàgazze. The enormous rend in the air had been sealed as though it had never existed.

A flicker of a smile graced Lyra's face as she recalled that there had not been any Dust escaping from that place for two years, nor would any escape ever again. Her heart constricted painfully with guilt when she thought of the life that had been sacrificed, partly due to her own carelessness, to create that gulf. But that was in the past. It was over. She had finally achieved what she had been working for all these years. She could travel.

Lyra and Pantalaimon's first thought was to go to Will's world immediately but Lyra decided that it would be better to go back to her own world, gather her things and wash herself before she saw Will. She had no idea how long she would be stuck in his world before she found him and she had to be prepared. Neither of them had any idea where Will Parry was staying or how to find him.

Lyra's only comfort was that he would never have left Oxford. The Botanic Gardens were there, and summer was nearly at its peak.

**¹** This is a dream, if you couldn't tell, I think dreams are kinda like thoughts so I like to put them in the same font ;;

**²** A little sickly sweet I know but I'm trying to get across her youthfulness so bear with me

I know I changed some of it, but not by much and I had to re-write the plot because I left my previous chapter guide on my compute when it died, I am now using my laptop. The main plot will still be the same but the new plan is more specific so hopefully I won't write any conflicting parts, I'll try to edit and fix them if I can but it's unlikely.

I was going for at least 2000 words this time but I only managed 1665, shame really, but I'm trying!!

Please review! .

Ice Touch

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S. Special thanks to those who faved my story or me and those who alerted me and especially those who reviewed! makes me smile! Even more so to my BETA reader enchantedsleeper! Thanks a bunch!! XD xxx


	3. Chapter 2 Will

Betrayal, It hurts, doesn't it

Betrayal, It hurts, doesn't it?

Chapter 2- Will

An eerie glow surrounded the translucent figure staring at him in the darkness; the pale lips tinted with a greyish hue did not move as the words came, frail and haunting. 1

"Will, You've got to hurry. I can't get out of here, none of us can."

"Mary? You're there! Is that the World of the Dead?"

"yes" Will went silent as he recalled what that meant. The single word sent chills running through his body.

"Why are you here, talking to me? You should be on your way to the window!"

"The window has been blocked, Will. No-one can get out. The window has some kind of forcefield over it. If any of us touch it, it burns our skin. Even Atal can't reach us from the other side, and there's more. There's someone here who shouldn't be. Every ghost is terrified. You've got to help them Will. Help us."

Will awoke, his forehead drenched in cold sweat. Kirjava reached up and gave a small, comforting lick to his face. He was intensely disturbed by the nature of the dream he just had. Ever scince Mary Malone had died the images that haunted his nightmares were all of that accident. But nothing like this had ever happened before in his sleep.

Will was meeting his legal guardian after school to celebrate the end of the school year. He had done well in his exams and was thoroughly looking forward to a relaxing summer holidays. The amicable conversation between the two as they made their way home was peaceful and refreshing after weeks of studying.

Mary laughed, she loved the life that she had. She was proud of the young man next to her, her adopted son. He had moved on. She missed Lyra sometimes and so she could only imagine how he felt.

Will spotted their home and headed towards it, thinking about where he would be going soon. In a few months it would be time to head towards the botanic gardens and be a hairs width away from Lyra. Inwardly, he sighed, not wanting to worry Mary.

There was a yell and a crash, Will turned around in horror and saw what he most dreaded.

Mary Malone's lifeless form lay on it's side, broken and vulnerable. Will's face dropped in shock. There were police and paramedics rushing around. He ran to the nearest police officer and talked his way into the ambulance. A wave of horror and blank neutrality had washed over him.

Will was unable to speak. Kirjava wouldn't move and refused to speak, curled up in Will's arms, seeking out the warmth that he provided. At first the paramedics had protested, but then they saw the determined stony expression on the dark eyed boy's face and relented.

He had followed the paramedics into the hospital but they were not able to save her. He had waited for hours in a dingy waiting room. He had witnessed her dead body, covered with a white sheet. He had held her lifeless hand.

Will remembered every moment of that day. Now that the shock had passed, the emotions of that day welled up inside him. Will Parry considered himself to be quite strong, especially after all that he had been through. But then, he had had Lyra with him all that time.

A single teardrop fell from Will's face and into the midnight ebony fur of his daemon. She licked his face and, drawing comfort fro the small, wet sensation that it created, fell asleep.

There was moisture on his nose and a warm weight on his face. Will awoke to find Kirjava on his face, trying to wake him up. She had always been an earlier riser than him. He groaned in protest and rolled over before sitting straight up sharply.

He had to leave today.

As Mary had left no will that he knew of, the council would be reclaiming his home. He and Kirjava had decided to leave for London. He would get a job in London, but an apartment with the money inherited from his parents. He hated to leave the neighborhood he had come to love so much.

After packing his rucksack he headed, one last time to the grave of Mary Malone. 2

Here lies Mary Malone

Beloved mother and friend

A sister to those far away.

Missed and loved.

Mourners-

William Parry, Lyra Silvertongue, Serafina Pekkala, Iorek Byrnison, Atal

You brought me to paradise.

Will remembered that inscription all to well. He remembered having to go and get it engraved on the small, grey stone of marble. It was not as grand as the angel that stood nearby but just as beautiful in it's own way. The grey marble was clean and buffed, and when it was struck by the light it shone a million different colours, each one more entrancing than the next and as he drew nearer he realized that it was doing this now.

Will stopped in his tracks. There was someone approaching the grave of Mary Malone, he tensed. Who on earth could b looking at that grave, no one save himself had appeared to be interested when Mary died and he had not told anyone of her death. In truth, he was frightened of being blamed for it. Of being seen as a murderer once more.

Will moved into the shadow of a nearby chestnut, Its big leaves disguising most of his body. He was certain that he could not be seen from his current position.

Then his heart and breath stopped all at once. He _recognized _the girl. The dark gold hair set about delicate shoulders made his heart twinge. She was crying. He could see it in the shaking of her body and the way that she was bent over slightly, sitting on her knees, one finger tracing the last line of the inscription that he himself had written with her in mind. He did not dare to believe it could be…

But here he was, so sure, there was almost no doubt in his heart at who this was. Before he could stop her, Kirjava spotted a red-gold pine martin and mewed leaping forwards towards him but before she got there Will spoke into the silence.

'Lyra?'

1- sound familiar? Yeah it's supposed to be like that, but it is a new chapter, I promise!

Wow still not as long as I had hoped, I actually wrote more of the story than I was going to but I think that's a good thing, it did mean that the story kept going! Yay! Cookies to those who guess who the person was... hmm I wonder!  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews and alerts and favorites!! I love you all!

Really sorry about the confusion its just I loved the chapter after this so much that I had to rewrite most of this one coz they clashed sorry;;;


	4. Chapter 3 Lyra

Betrayal, It hurts, doesn't it?

Chapter 3- Lyra.

Having sorted herself out and dried her hair meticulously, Lyra dressed and prepared herself for the travelling. She needed to choose where she would travel to, exactly in Will's world. The excitement washed over her and she had to restrain herself from yelling with joy, she still needed to find the boy first and he may not even remember her.

'_don't be so stupid!' _reprimanded Pantalimon, even in their thoughts managing to make her feel foolish, however Lyra knew full well that he was just as eager and nervous to see Kirjava again.

She picked up a small bag made from the same silky cloth that her clothes were made of now. It had a small cloth bundle of food in it which she had prepared herself, along with the aletheometer that she could no longer read but kept with her at all times anyway. The witches wanted her to fit in as much as any young witch introduced into the clan, but Lyra wanted the clothes that she had seen girls wearing in Will's world. She wanted to fit in with him. Finally, after dressing in the trousers made of stiff, blue material that she was disdainful of and the silky top that she wore. It was the same orange-red colour as the flowers that the witch queen wore in her hair. She combed her hair out and sat down on the grass, relaxing into the state of mind that the associated with acts like reading the aletheometer and now, travelling.

The same grey-purple flame as before engulfed her and she appeared in one of the more quit corners of the botanic gardens. She hadn't wanted to say goodbye to the witches, especially serefina pekkela and her particular friend, Prihane. She knew for certain that Serefina would know where she had gone and that Will would take good care of her, after all she could always go back whenever she wanted.

Prihane would worry, she and her little sister were obsessed with Lyra. Prihane was nice and quiet and a bit giggly but she was Lyra's best friend in the clan. Most of the young witches did not like her because she aged so much faster than the others, they were jealous and did not want to know her.

Lyra spent that day wandering around, Pan in her bag hidden out of sight, occasionally popping his head up to look around at the strange Oxford.

Her and Pan wandered around the streets of oxford, past schools and churches, shops and houses, yet nowhere that she went held her attention and no where did she see Will, Kirjava, Mary Malone or anyone else that she recognised for that matter. She did not want to go home and try again the next day. Both her and Pan wanted to stay and feel like they belonged in this place.

Lyra would have gone into the bright 'cinema' where she had once watched ET with Will to pass some time but she had no money and feverently wished she had, as there was no way that she could have stolen any food here, not with the advanced systems set up to prevent exactly that.

'_Will would'nt like it either, I 'ent going ta disappoint him before I've even seen 'im'_

Thought Lyra to herself whilst Pantalimon scoffed.

Deciding that she had no choice but to return to her own world and try again tomorrow, she allowed Pan to lead her back to the botanic gardens on foot for he was restless, having spent the day in her bag, unable to stretch his legs.

'Pan where are we going, we've been past this shop before!'

exclaimed Lyra, thoroughly annoyed and finally unable to hold it in, she had no idea where to go and obviously neither did Pan. The trouble with travelling was that if anyone from this world saw her burst into grey flames then there would be uproar and she would draw attention to herself. Lyra was paranoid that the people of this Oxford had not forgotten that it was she who accompanied Will when they thought him to be a murderer all that long ago.

She stopped; growing tired of their aimless wandering and spoke to a mother with her two sons.

'Excuse me; do you know where the gardens are? Only we... I mean I'm a bit lost and I'm supposed to be meeting someone there soon'

The lady looked a little surprised or offended, Lyra couldn't tell which, but answered in a soft, caring voice which matched her bland features.

' Well, the gardens are just down this road and then you turn left and it's straight ahead of you, you can't miss it.'

Lyra thanked he woman profusely and smiled at the children before continuing down the road that she had been following, grinning at Pantalimon.

When they arrived at 'the gardens' Lyra was surprised as it was not the entrance that she had remembered, but she knew from her childhood wanderings of her own Oxford that it was likely that there were many entrances into the place.

There was a large, black gate, imposing and slightly intimidating in the fading light. She wished that Pantalimon could change into an owl still, but his vision was still sharper than hers in case it got any darker although that was of little comfort to her.

She pushed the large gates open a fraction and stepped inside. To her left there was a bunch of youths, not much older than herself standing in a quiet group, smoking and laughing quietly. There was an old couple sitting down on a bench and staring at… a grave?

They were in a graveyard. A fierce memory hit Lyra's mind like the strong waves of the ocean before a storm. She was in the crypt of Jordan college once more with Roger. The heads of the old scholars were staring at her with their blank, empty faces and it chilled her to the bone. However, Pantalimon nudged her leg as if to remind her that it was still warm and the sunlight, although fading, was still there and in that golden stage that you get when there is going to be a beautiful sunset.

She wandered through the graveyard, vague realisation hitting her why the woman that she had asked for directions sounded offended. She had thought that she was meeting people in this graveyard, like those youths at the gate who were smoking. One particular grave caught her eye. It was an angel. Carved with such detail that Lyra felt that she was staring at one of those light beings in that very moment. It was beautiful but aged by the weather and through being uncared for.

That was when she saw it. It was a small, grey stone shining with a million different colours where it was struck by the sun. she read the inscription on the gravestone and felt dread pour through her body like the children ghosts that had passed through her in the land of the dead. Each and every particle of her being felt cold.

Here lies Mary Malone

Beloved mother and friend

A sister to those far away.

Missed and loved.

Mourners-

William Parry, Lyra Belaqua, Serefina Pekkala, Eurich Bearnesen, Atal

You brought me to paradise.

But even in her grief, she saw that her name shared the space with Will's and through the knowledge that he had been there, was comforted. She looked at the last line of the inscription and reached out to touch it, her fingers felt the smooth stone edges of the words. She silently thanked Mary for that. Mary had brought both her and Will to paradise.

'Lyra?'

She turned, hearing the disbelief in the voice that she knew and loved so well. She felt Pantalimon's joy as he rubbed his nose against Kirjava's. But she had eyes only for Will. She rose and allowed him to pull her into his arms, desperately clinging onto each other. She had not realised that she had been crying but felt herself now stopping. The sheer joy overwhelmed her as she kissed his cheeks over and over again, not knowing what to do with herself.

Lyra felt Will take her face in his warm hands, stilling it, and bring it towards his a look of adoration in his eyes. His lips pressed against hers and the sweet softness of it threatened to make her legs give way. They were together at last feeling each other's bodies as it greeting old friends the memories of their fist encounter of this kind fresh in their memories, brought back to life as in old fairytales.

In a dream-like state they walk together, holding hands towards the botanic gardens, oblivious to the distance, all questions on hold and they breathed in each other's company.

* * *

AWWW WAFF- im really sorry about all of the confusion, ive reposted the previous chapter because I started this and then realised that it clashed with the last one oops ;;; but I'd written so much that I just wanted to post it seeing as I haven't done anything in ages!!! Im sooo sorry please go back and read chapter 2 if you're confused I was!!!

major cookies to all reviwers/ favourioters?? is that even a word??

anyway im really sorry for the late update i would punish myself but ive run out of wet smelly tuna fish!

will slap myself when i get some xxxxx

IceTouch


	5. Chapter 4

'Betrayal…It hurts, doesn't it'

Chapter 4

Unconsciously, the wish to have her and Will together somewhere peaceful had caused lyra to take them both, by way of travelling to Citagazze. They were by the very same ice cream parlour that had caught Lyra's attention the last time they had been there.

The security of Will's strong, reliable presence put her entirely at ease, a feeling which had evaded her since before Pan stopped changing. She rested, her arm lightly brushing Will's, her fingers entwined deeply in the unbearably soft fur of his daemon.

Will looked up and reciprocated the gesture before sitting up sharply.

"how did we get here Lyra? They haven't remade the knife have they? Whats going on?" He began, increasingly panicked what on earth was going on? Had all of their sacrifices become futile? After all of their pain it hardly seemed fair!

"Hush, we're in Citagazze 'ent we" soothed Lyra "It's all right, I learnt how to travel like them witches and angels do, you remember? I finally did it yesterday and came straight to see you"

Will calmed at her concern and caught her up in a tight embrace.

"Lyra, you're here I can't believe it"

Lyra blushed, it felt good to have Will to herself once more, praising her and holding her just as she had remembered. As she pulled away she led him to a small table in the parlour, and ordered 2 ice creams. They sat, watching the few evening wanderers and telling each other everything that they could think of about their lives without the other, their two daemons curled together at their feet.

The discussion was an emotional one full of comfort and mourning for their lost time. Mary's death had affected Will more than he cared to admit and Lyra, sensing his depression fought to stay calm. Eventually the two had discussed all there was to discuss and retired to the nearest bedroom, thanking the owner profusely.

--

The next morning the two awoke, curled together in a small room above the ice cream parlour. Will woke first and lay in bed, wondering what he was to do now that he had Lyra back, his life seemed to have no direction, he had found Lyra, what else was there? They had the rest of their lives together but doing what?

The thought frustrated the young man and he nearly missed the small stirring of the flaxen haired girl beside him.

Without a word the two dressed and washed before heading towards the shore of Citagazze.

"Pan, stop it! What's wrong with you?"

Forcefully prying her daemon from the ground, Lyra shook him gently

"what is it!?"

But Pantalimon would not speak he merely leapt from Lyra's arms and into the arms of...

Lyra's chest went cold, every fibre of her being screamd out in protest, this wasn't right, only Will could hold her daemon! Her face drained of colour and she was vaguely aware of Will yelling at the air before her world went dark.

Will was in shock, he knew that angels could be created from the remains of human beings but he had never expected this. Before him stood a chilling sight, the very man who had stolen the aletheometer from Lyra and hunted Will for his knife.

"Get away from him!" screamed Will in fury, astonished at Pan's alarming behaviour. The daemon had fainted with his human, a limp doll in the angel's arms. The luminescent figure held Pan in one hand as though disgusted. He scanned Will and smirked.

"well, this is quite the reunion would you say, old friend?"

"Give. Him. Back. Now."

Will was practically snarling whilst he prepared himself to strike or defend, reminding himself of angels' lack of strong flesh. He took a quick glance at Lyra, his gaze hardening when he saw her limp form, echoing that of her daemon's.

A low laughter rang through Will's ears and his head shot up to stare incredulously at the man-turned-angel before him.

"so quick to act little child, so quick to act. I mean you no harm, in fact, if it were up to me i wouldn't be here at all."

Dark eyebrows furrowed over deep-set eyes.

"the lady sent me. She has news for yourself and the girl. The world of the dead is in turmoil and the Girl's friend calls for her. The lady intended you to go with her. Good day"

As he turned to leave Will snatched his opportunity. He leapt and brought the three of them crashing to the ground before jumping up, snatching Pantalimon from the angel's grasp and placing his foot upon the translucent throat before him. The movement was performed so deftly and surely that the angel had barely time to think. Pantalimon, awoke from the shock and leaped into Lyra's arms, licking her cheeks before turning to the angel and snarling ferociously.

Suddenly Kirjava leapt from behind the angel and into Will's arms, she turned and dragged her claws through the cheek of their assailant. He howled in pain and trembled under Will's stony gaze.

"how do I know that this is not a trick" he growled, seeming to radiate heat.

The angel whined and breathed out his response, barely audible.

"It's no trick, I swear, the lady sent me because she knew that i would be able to recognise you, nothing more"

Will relinquished the pressure on the man's throat too late and the smoky form disappeared into the air.

Will froze. He had killed another, he couldn't control himself, nothing but a murderer. Lyra's arms reached over to him and encircled his trembling body. At once the heat was soothed and he could think clearly.

"we have to go there you know, we have to check to make sure, i had this dream of Mary.."

".. in the world of the dead?! I 'ad one about Rodger! he said that something weren't right! but Will, how do we get there I can't travel to there, I barely remember what it looks like and if i try to picture it, it just floats around in my head, like smoke"

A small thought made itself apparent in Lyra's head at that moment, but she dared not tell Will, it wasn't formed properly and probably had many flaws...

--

Hey everyone!! long time no see!! im am so sorry about by lack of updates in well almost a year!!

im really sorry about the crappiness of this chapter, i hate it! its all list-like and rubbish, but i wanted them to move on with the plot and i had no idea how to do it sooo...

yeah.

thankyou for all of your wonderful reviews from last time, i'd like to say that reviews make me write faster but given my track record... sorry! ;;

so yeah, i hope you liked it! (and will still read it after my long absence! )

ITxxxx


End file.
